1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a vertical-type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a vertical-type non-volatile memory device including cell transistors that are connected vertically to one another and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to improve the degrees of integration of memory devices, a method of forming cell transistors included in each unit block in a vertical direction relative to the substrate has been researched. In particular, in the NAND-type flash memory device, the cell transistors can be stacked in a vertical direction to form a cell string, to thereby improve the degree of integration of a memory device.
When the cell transistors included in the flash memory device are formed to be stacked vertically, each of the cell transistors may include a charge-trapping layer.